1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wind power installation and a system and method of fitting/removing components of a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations have long been known. The considerable dimensions and weights of modern installations means that on the one hand components frequently have to be transported individually to the building site. There the components are then fitted together. In that respect in the meantime loads of 50 tons and more certainly have to be lifted.
On the other hand loads also have to be lifted to a considerable height of over 100 meters. Admittedly winches are known in wind power installations, but those winches are mostly disposed in the rear part of the pod of the wind power installation.
In addition a load-lifting apparatus on a wind power installation is known from WO 96/10130. In that known load-lifting apparatus, a winch is arranged on a machine frame. A hauling cable passes from the winch by way of a pivotable linkage. Such a load-lifting apparatus is provided on any wind power installation. In that respect the size of the load-lifting apparatus provided on any wind power installation is dependent on the required carrying capacity and therefore increases with the size of the wind power installation or with the weight of the components thereof.
Alternatively, as will be appreciated, lifting operations are possible using appropriately large cranes with a suitable load-bearing capacity, which once again can only be provided at a high level of complication and expenditure. As the expenditure involved in operating such a crane, that is to say dismantling it, operating it and again setting it up, is considerable, the crane generally remains on a wind power installation until the erection of the installation has progressed to such a degree that the crane is no longer required there. It is only then that the crane is transported to the next building site. In that respect the distance between those building sites represents a secondary consideration for the working operations required for relocating a crane always have to be carried out, irrespective of whether it is relocated only by some hundred meters or by some hundred kilometers.
It will be appreciated that the replacement of components of a wind power installation such as for example the rotor blades also requires a crane which has to be transported, with attendant expenditure.